


After Hours III: Scar Kisses

by sleepy_stitches



Series: After Hours || sylgarth jrwi || happy au [3]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Happy AU, M/M, Pre-Campaign, a little bit of an experiment in writing style, again this one is not as good bc it's been ages, as evident here, holy SHIT they're gay, i wrote this paragraph-by-paragraph in discord actually, less pining here, scar kisses is still my favourite sylgarth hc, sylgarth, tense might be absolutely FUCKED in this one but that's ok, ugarth pov, which is to say this is very different to my usual style, which probably accounts for the change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches
Summary: the final part of my little happy au miniseries. gayasses
Relationships: Ugarth Swayingfist & Sylnan Vengolor, Ugarth Swayingfist/Sylnan Vengolor
Series: After Hours || sylgarth jrwi || happy au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	After Hours III: Scar Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo here's the last bit!! there was originally going to be two more pieces i think but i don't remember anything about them, nor are they anywhere in my drafts. lost to time, unfortunately. hope you enjoy this bit though!!!!

It's one of those nights, where Sylnan sits leaning against some other wall, gesturing for Ugarth to come sit beside him. Neither ever really quite know how it happens, but Ugarth always ends up cross-legged, pulling Sylnan into his lap, muscly arms wrapped around the smaller thief. Sylnan rambles on about something or other for a while, Ugarth listening intently, a look on his face that conveys all the love in the world. Somehow they end up on the topic of scars, Sylnan talking about a scar across his back, obtained when he fell off the orphanage roof into a particularly nasty bush. Ugarth chuckles a little, and reminds Sylnan that it's not so bad, at least he's not covered in ugly marks caused by his own stupid mistakes and failures.

Sylnan is shocked, at the very least, and as he very softly raises one of Ugarth's hands to his lips, he reassures Ugarth that his scars are wonderful, and they show how far he's come. He just starts pressing gentle little kisses along each of the scars, running a finger across each one after he's done with kissing it. He moves from Ugarth's arms, up to his shoulder, and to the few smaller ones on Ugarth's face and neck.

During this whole thing, Ugarth thinks he might combust. It's such a caring gesture, and Ugarth's heart is so full of love he swears he might explode there and then. He uses his free hand to tilt Sylnan's chin upwards so they lock eyes, and all Ugarth can manage is a stuttered confession of love, to which Sylnan just smiles, and returns to kissing scars, a light flush settling on his cheeks; nothing to the amount Ugarth can feel his face burning.

Sylnan eventually settles back in Ugarth's lap, satisfied with the job he's done, and the rest of the night passes rather uneventfully. The memory doesn't leave Ugarth's mind for a while though, and he finds himself thinking back on it quite often. As he lies in bed later that night he can conjure up the feeling of Sylnan's lips against his skin, as if it were happening all over again; it leaves him a soft mess, and he can feel how flushed he is, despite the fact Sylnan is back at the factory and Ugarth's place has never felt emptier. 

The next day, as Ugarth sits with the pit crew and Sylnan, planning an upcoming heist [or attempting to] the memory sticks even firmer in Ugarth's mind, and the way Sylnan is smirking at him is not helping in the slightest. honestly, Ugarth would rather nothing more than to have Sylnan pinned up against the wall right that damn second, and to make him just as flushed as he's made Ugarth.

Ugarth pushes that thought to the side for real though, because he really can feel the amount he's blushing, and while Tristan and Jacquot appear to be avoiding saying anything, it's rather obvious they've noticed. It's even more obvious Sylnan has noticed however, as he makes his way over to Ugarth and gently runs a finger across one of his scars, disguising it as wiping something on Ugarth's shoulder. It sends Ugarth wild though, and he swears he is going to make good on pinning Sylnan, that teasing bastard who is way way too cute for his own good, up against the usual wall.

He's just gotta make it through the rest of the day first.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @sleepy_stitches on twitter, come say hello!!


End file.
